Sticky Situation
by PocketFarryn
Summary: -Short oneshot- Annie was attempting to relax on a Friday night. Spike was tossed through a window. She offered him peanut-butter, and he thought she was crazy.


**Summary:**  
[short-short] Annie was attempting to relax on a Friday night. Spike was tossed through a window. She offered him peanut-butter, and he thought she was crazy.

**Also known as:** Short-short. Over 500 words, but under 1,000.  
**Rating:** K+

**Characters:** Spike & Annie. [ original character ]

* * *

The soft tapping of raindrops on the roof created a relaxing atmosphere in the cramped apartment. Night had fallen hours ago, and the female resigned herself to her little home. Most women her age would be out at clubs; dancing with strangers, and listening to blaring music that makes little sense. Despite that fact, Annie crawled into her comfortable bed with a jar of peanut-butter in one hand, and the remote in the other. Settling under the large comforter, Annie flipped through the channels until she came across a murder mystery. Just what she needed on a dreary night like this.

After becoming lost in the television show, the woman was jarred from her thoughts by a loud crash. She watched with wide eyes as her window practically exploded, and a blur of black came crashing through. Thankfully, whatever had been flung through her window, didn't knock over her television. She'd be one crabby lady if they had. Annie watched as the person stumbled to their feet, and muttered some unkind words.

She frowned at the man that was standing in her bedroom. He seemed confused, just as she was.

Annie picked up a spoonful of peanut-butter, and popped it into her mouth. He turned his attention to her. Doing the polite thing, the woman extended her arm with the jar in hand. "Want some?" she asked through a mouthful of peanut-butter.

Spike looked at her like she was insane.

He growled, his face suddenly morphing to that of his wickeder side. The vampire looked back to the woman who hadn't bothered to scream, fully expecting the reaction now. Instead, she recoiled her jar of peanut-butter to her chest, picked up the remote, turned the volume way up, and pretended that she hadn't just seen what happened.

"You'll need to fix the window before something comes crawling in."

Annie ignored him for a moment. His statement suddenly clicked, and she frowned. "I'll need to fix it? You're the one that broke in." She pointed her spoon in the vampire's direction. "You'll come back tomorrow, and fix it."

He flashed his fangs in a menacing fashion. "Excuse me, but I was tossed through it."

"That's not my problem," she retorted.

"Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"So you have a disfigured face. I offered you peanut-butter, but you didn't accept." Annie shrugged.

He laughed. "You're in bloody denial! You saw my face change from normal to this."

"No, I didn't," she challenged. "You came in disfigured, and you'll leave disfigured." She pointed her spoon towards the window. "Now get. I want to finish watching my show."

Spike didn't know what to think of with this woman. She had honestly convinced herself that he wasn't some sort of monster that had been tossed through her window. He shook his head, he didn't have time for this. There was still a beast that needed to be slaughtered before it made anymore problems.

"LA has such strange women," he muttered. "I'll never get used to this."

The vampire didn't say anything else as he dove back out the window.

Annie reached over to her nightstand, and picked up her cellphone. She punched a number on speed-dial, and waited patiently. Someone's groggy voice came from the other side, "Hello?"

"You'll never guess what happened," Annie breathed out. "A vampire came crashing through my window!"

"What did you do?"

"Pretended I didn't see him," Annie replied.

"You're hopeless, Annie. Normal women scream, and throw things at an intruder. Especially if the intruder wants to drain you of your blood."

"I just ate my peanut-butter, and ignored him. He didn't eat me. Denial does work sometimes, Missy!" Annie popped another spoonful of peanut-butter in her mouth, and turned her eyes back to the television.

"Until reality sets in."


End file.
